


My Way

by Joxie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Not Tony Stark Friendly, POV Howard Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Iron Man 1, Stream of Consciousness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Howard loves his son but….





	1. Mistakes I’ve Made A Few

I love my son but I can’t say that I like him. Tony is bright he is talented but where is his work ethic where is the drive and how can I hand Stark Industries over to him. When he is drinking and fucking his way through this unforgiving world while the people who matter judge him.

Sacrifices need to be made when you hold in your hands the lives of so many people. Yes I know I was a playboy but I knew when to play and I knew when to work. It’s all play for Tony he refuses to control his appetites and one day they might kill him.

I made mistakes while he was growing up and thought spoiling him would make up for our lack of time together. What with the company and Shield I admit he came in a poor third. I was wrong and wouldn’t listen to my Maria and I apologize for that.

If we could have given him a sister or a brother maybe things would have been different. But we couldn’t there were complications after his birth and much to Maria’s distress she had to have a hysterectomy so that was that. Tony was to be our only child and we made sure he got everything he wanted instead of what he needed.

Maria was always better with him than I was, being a Mother came naturally to her. She spoke softly while I would snap. She would explain while I would expect him to work things out on his own. My darling patient wife was a buffer between the two people she loved the most in this world.

But even now she is finding it difficult to excuse his life style choices and his lack of care for other people. Drinking, drugs, the women he’ll grow out of it, she would tell me. Then we found out about the girl and the abortion. I felt Maria’s heart break and that is something I can’t forgive.

After I make my delivery tomorrow I will be seeing my solicitor, who will make sure that Tony only inherits a trust fund, if he doesn’t turn himself around and prove himself worthy of Stark Industries and my ideals.

 

Breaking News - Howard and Maria Stark have been killed in a traffic accident and there only son Tony Stark is missing presumed drunk.


	2. For What Is A Stark

He’s Howard son I want to like him but time has not improved our acquaintance and quite frankly I don’t. It’s hard to like a man who acts as if he’s still a child and a spoilt one at that. A man born with as the saying goes a silver spoon in his mouth and no appreciation of that fact.

The centre of Tony’s world is Tony and before you say it Howard was self-centred as well. But he voluntarily spent his life in service to his country first through the SSR and then Shield. 

Howard is Tony’s punch bag, Daddy ignored me, Daddy was mean, Daddy wouldn’t buy me a bow-wow. It appears that Howard was too indulgent with his son and handed things to him on a plate. Maybe that’s why Tony has such odd notions about being handed things.

Through Howard, Tony inherited not only Stark Industries but status, privilege and talent that meant he could create dangerous wonderful things. Hell he even got his good looks and brains from Howard.

From a spoilt child he became a spoilt immature adult. The stereotype poor little rich boy with no idea how the world works and no inclination to learn. When the people around him are so willing to clean up his messes and excuse his every mistake because it Tony poor misunderstood Tony.

The same Tony that dropped the Accords on the Avengers without preparation or warning. Expecting them to react with joy and sign their freedom away so lightly. 

Did he even think about Bruce and how Ross wanted to get his hands on him or was he just thinking about himself as usual. By teaming up with Thaddeus Ross he betrayed Bruce in every way that mattered. Yet when the Accords became an inconvenience to him, he smashed through them like the Hulk. With friends like Tony you don’t really need enemies.

I couldn’t and wouldn’t sign his damn Accords and then there was Bucky. Yes I knew technically he was responsible for the death of Howard and Maria. But I wasn’t the only one with that information, didn’t he realize that Peggy Carter must have known and that meant Nick Fury did as well. They could have told him the truth any time but didn’t and maybe he should think about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel Studios, nor any of the characters from their films. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.


End file.
